The present invention relates generally to personal information containers, but diverges in that the invention is not designed to contain mere information cards (although information cards and identification cards may be placed inside), and the present invention is not designed to fit inside a wallet. This invention is created to fit a few sheets of standard-size paper (when folded down to one-eighth size). Also, the present invention is intended to be affixed to the surface of an object, such as a car seat, booster seat, travel system, stroller, or comparable object that may be used for children, handicapped persons, and the elderly.
As a parent, I am faced with the frustrating task of trying to keep myself and others prepared in the event an emergency arises with my child. Friends and family tend to assume “nothing will happen,” and I get the impression they are not listening to emergency instructions, or are at risk for misplacing such written instructions. Because the risks of an accident or medical emergency are always present, there is a need for a simple way to have information available, yet private until needed.
The conventional practice of carrying identification and other personal or medical information directly on one's person is grossly inadequate for children, handicapped persons, and sometimes the elderly. And passing such potentially sensitive information from one caregiver to the next is equally inadequate, especially in situations where one caregiver may be authorized to make emergency medical treatment decisions while another may not. The present invention eliminates the need to pass such information from one caregiver to the next by creating a way to securely and privately affix such information to an object that travels with the individual being cared for. A child's car seat or booster seat, a handicapped person's wheelchair, and an elderly person's oxygen tanks are all examples of such object that commonly remain with the individual.
In certain circumstances, if an adult and an infant are involved in an automobile accident, and the adult is unconscious or otherwise incoherent, emergency personnel have no way of knowing whether or not the child even belongs to the adult, or whether the child is allergic to common medications like penicillin. In other circumstances, an elderly person who is still driving may benefit from this invention by affixing said invention to the side of their driver seat. Thus, if an emergency arises while they are driving and they are unable to communicate information such as what medication(s) they are taking, such information can be quickly retrieved. The present invention intends to reduce such risks by providing a convenient way to have such information available. In all circumstances, the sealed nature of the present invention intends to reduce the risks of identity theft; in certain circumstances the invention may also protect those being cared for by precluding strangers from familiarizing themselves with their personal information.
According to the present invention an emergency information container comprises a rectangular-shaped container made of opaque or translucent plastic, vinyl (including, but not limited to, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, ethylene vinyl acetate, polyethylene vinyl acetate, polyvinyl acetate and polyvinyl butyral), or similar substance, or a combination thereof, sealed on three sides, with an opening at one end, and a plat that affixes to the backside of the invention using an adhesive, hook and loop fasteners such as VELCRO®, snap, tie or similar substance/object to seal the open end, and a method for affixing the back-side of the sealed rectangular container to an object, such as adhesive, snaps, hook and loop fasteners such as VELCRO®, nails, or similar substances and/or objects. The front side of the invention shall contain a word or words to alert potential rescuers that pertinent personal information is enclosed, in one or more languages, and also alert such persons that the invention should be removed and opened in the event of an emergency. The invention shall be accompanied with stickers stating “emergency information on back,” “emergency information below,” or similar language, thereby alerting potential rescuers that, although not immediately apparent, important emergency information is somewhere on the object on which the sticker is placed. In one construction, the container may be treated with a flame-retardant or fire-resistant substance.